Horses, Dogs, and Quail, Oh My!
by Kagome lover
Summary: Inuyasha gang, Ashley, and Elizabeth go to a field trial. When there are horses involved, anything can happen. I'am not good at summarys, but its alot better than it sounds. Please R&R!This story is cowritten with horserider09.


**Authors of story:**

**kagome lover: Hello, i'am back with my friend Elizabeth, and we made a story together. We hope you like it! The story is up on on both of our names. Reviews are very much welcomed! Enjoy!**

**horse-rider-2009: Hey everybody! This is my first time co-owning a story and I think that it turned out pretty good, hope you think so too! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Neither of us own Inuyasha. Who knew:)**

Chapter 1: The Calls

Ring Ring...was heard throughout the Higurashi household on that cold October evening. Kagome walked to the phone and picked it up while saying "Hello!"

Hello was heard on the other line. Kagome smiled, it was her cousin Elizabeth.

"Ashley and I were wondering if you would like to come to a field trial with us."

"Whats that?" Kagome asked questionally.

"A field trial is where you ride horses, while watching hunting dogs run and point birds. They're really fun and we'd like it if you would come with us Kagome. You can even invite some friends if you want. The more the merrier." She replied excitedly.

"Alright sounds great. When is it?"

"It's tommorw, Saturday, and Sunday in Ionia, Michigan.

"Ok i'am going to get packed and call my friends." she said getting excited.

"Anybody i know?" Elizabeth asked

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. You wouldn't know them though, but there really nice." Kagome said smiling.

"OK well I got to go. Don't forget to pack. Be at Baker Animal Hospital, after school at about 3:30."

"OK will do " Kagome replied hanging up the phone.

(A.N Baker Animal Hospital is Elizabeth's parent's work where their two horses Sally and Crystal are kept in the back pasture.)

Elizabeth hung up the phone and told her sister Ashley what was going on (In real life we're not really sister's, just really good friends.)

**WITH KAGOME**: Kagome was running around the room frantically searching for the right clothes to bring horseback riding with.

She grabbed four pairs of jeans, and four fairly nice t-shirts. She also grabbed a sweatshirt, pajamas, and the toiletrys she would need.

After she finished packing she dialed the number for Inuyasha.

"Hi...who is this?" Inuyasha answered questionally.

Kaagome laughed "Who do you think it is?"

Thinking hard and scrathing his head with question Inuyasha replied with an unknowing "ummmmm...Bob Buckly?" He replied jokingly making up a name.

She grinned. "Yep this is Bob Buckly Governer of Ohio asking for your vote. Can i count on 'your vote'?" She asked laughing.

He smirked. "Okay why not?"

**(Ashley/kagome lover note: ok on where we got he name Bob Buckly. Well Elizabeth, me, and her grandparents where in a car this one day, and we passed a bill board. It read: 1-800-Buckeye. And i thought it said Bob Buckly. It was funny. You needed to be there. And we don't really why we call him governer, we just do.)**

Kagome settled down and said "Ok well the real reason i called was to ask if you wanted to go to a field trial with my cousins Ashley and Elizabeth. I'am probably gonna call Miroku and Sango also.

"Even though i have absolutely no idea what the crap a field trial is, but thats ok, i guess i can go, "Inuyasha replied wondering what the heck a field trial was.

Laughing Kagome replied with a "Thats okay Inuyasha, you will just have to find out when we get there."

"Ok," she started "well we'll be there three days, so you have to pack accordingly."

"Ok," he said"Well I'll go get ready."

Kagome smiled "Ok we'll pick you up after school on Friday."

"K, bye" Inuyasha replied before hanging up.

"Bye" Kagome also replied hanging up.

Kagome then called Sango and Miroku and told them all about the field trial, what thim they will be picked up, and what kind of things they whoudl pack.

Kagome then hung up the phone. She yawned and looked over her shoulder at the clock. It read 10:37 pm. She was already packed and ready to go, and she assumed that the others were already packing, since it was Thursday, and tomorrow they would be leaving.

She yawned again and decided to go to sleep. She walked over to her closet, grabbed some pajamas, and changed into them. She then drug herself into bed and wrapped herself in the blankets. Soon after she succumbed to sleep, and fell into a deep slumber.

**Ok bye bye all! Hope you liked it! PLEASE review it makes us happy :) **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
